A Normal Activity
by Tricki
Summary: It was a ritual far too normal for two so abnormal people, in such an abnormal line of work, in such an utterly abnormal relationship. Jack


**A Normal Activity_ (For An Abnormal Couple)_**

**_By Tricki_**

**Author's Note:** Hello all! This was my first attempt at Jack/Gwen. It does have fluffy leanings. This was my first attempt at J/G, written a very long time ago - don't ask where it came from!

It's Gwen's point of view, set in the (hopefully not too distant) future. Some would argue that it's vaguely AU as well - but it's Torchwood, right? All about the universe...

Rated M for language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, don't sue me.

(Story wordcount: 666! Mwahahaha)

* * *

Shit. Where're my shoes? Ooo, there's one... 

Christ, what've I gotten myself into? And why is this so hard? It's only my parents.

And Jack. My parents and Jack.

Meet the parents. Family lunch. It's all perfectly normal.

That's the problem, _we're_ not normal. At the very least not normal enough for this. Rhys was perfect for this. When Mum asked what he was like I knew what to say. "He's great. Loves sports, good job. Normal bloke." What was I supposed to say about Jack? "I love him more than anyone and it scares the shit out of me. He's over a hundred years old, he was in the RAF and he's the head of a secret organisation that catches aliens. Oh, by the way, did I mention he's immortal?"

What did you actually say, Cooper? "He's American". You have to describe the man you love to your mother and the most you can manage is "He's American".

"Gwen?" That's right, Gwen, even your subconscious is telling you to come back to reality. You're trying to find a shoe here.

"Gwen?" Since when is my subconscious male? And American?

It's Jack, you idiot. Remember? The one you've been obsessing over for the last four hours.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Jesus, is he really wearing a suit?

"Where's your coat?" Why're you asking, Gwen? RAF great coats aren't exactly 'meet the parents' standard issue.

Fuck asking, I don't know why we're going. But no, he has to be the 50's gentleman doesn't he? It's not like he's traditional. Last thing you'd bloody call Jack Harkness is traditional. You'd be hard pressed to call a gentleman, too, come to think of it.

And it's not like I haven't given him an out. I've given him dozens. At the very least six and probably double that. At least double that.

"I'm trying to look normal. Why? You not buying it?" Don't you dare make me cry, Jack, I swear to god... He's making such an effort.

"I'm buying it." Where did my voice go?

"Come here..." That's right, hugs make everything better. "Don't even think about crying, this is supposed to be a good day."

"No it bloody isn't I hate this idea." Slow down, Gwen, it's not his fault.

"Honey..." I hate it when he sighs like that. Way to make him feel like an arse, Cooper, you deserve a fucking standing ovation.

"Look, I'm sorry. There isn't a man on Earth who'd look better in that suit."

"I'm not looking for complements."

"I know that. You earned them." Not so suggestive, Gwen, you don't have time for this. Ahhh... Just one kiss... God he tastes good.

"Well, if you're willing to give them." I love that uneven smile he has. I lied. Two kisses.

"Okay, I'm going to behave, find my shoe, and take you to meet my parents." Good girl, new found resolve.

"Might that be the shoe that was tossed behind the couch when we..." Don't think you can just let that drop, Harkness. And for God's sake stop smiling like that. Don't jump him, I know you want to but have some self control.

"Shoe." Just nod and go get the shoe. Hmm... I'd rather be tossing it off than putting it on. That really was a good night... Why is he giving me that look? Just leaning on the doorframe giving me a funny look... Did I say something? Do I have something on my face?

"What did you tell them I do?"

"Special Ops. Outside the police."

"Didn't mention the T word, then."

"No... My dad's a google junkie and my mum's a wonder interrogator when it comes to Dad."

"Fair enough." God I can feel him watching me again... I wish I knew what he wanted from me today.

"You ready now?" Give the man some reassurance, Gwen, this has to be worse for him than it is for you.

"Yeah." One more kiss. A long one...

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, gorgeous." Such a gentleman, opening the door for me. "And Gwen? Try to relax. It's just your parents." I hate you, Jack Harkness, sometimes I fucking _loathe _you.

* * *


End file.
